You're My Tourniquet
by Norah the Poet
Summary: With Emmett in a coma and the school hatin on Bella, it seems like no one cares. But when Emmett finally wakes up, will anything change? Or will it just make it worse? The second installment of WHN. PM me if u want ur stories advertised in mine! -Peace!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm sorry about not updating. This is the second installment of What Happens Next. The next twenty (give or take) chapters will cover Bella's Summer, as well as include some of my own poetry here and there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything people might want to sue me for. All I own is every KoЯn cd imaginable as well as the poetry contained in this fanfiction.**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

_**All My Life**__, _and _**The Lost Daughters of Russia**_, by **flutetenorsaxplayer2008**.

_**All This Green!**_, by **teamedwardc101**

_**Soccer With Her**_, by **My . Edward . Anthony**

_**I don't need a savior!**_by **RobDaZzLes**

_**Cleaning Out My Closet**_ by **IceAgeSurvivor123**

_**The Sequel to The Lost Daughter of Russia**_ by **Flutetenorsaxplayer2008**

_**I Want You to Want Me**_ by **The Perisher**

_**It All Started At Band Camp**_ by **flutetenorsaxplayer2008**

They are all really good!**Prologue**

_So I take my time, guiding the blade down the line, each cut closer to the vein (bleed, bleed). This state is elevating, as the hurt turns into hating,_

_anticipating all the fucked up feelings again—Ko__Яn._

** CHAPTER ONE**

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I sat in my old, worn down seat in the back of the class. It was kind of my spot now, no one else sat within three seats of me. Not even the teachers wanted to have anything to do with me, after all, who wants to acknowledge the girl who basically killed her own brother?

Just as the late bell was ringing the kids started pouring into the tiny, claustrophobic classroom. A swarm—no, a sea—of teenage critics quickly filled the uncomfortable silence with muffled whispers, judging glances and hate-filled glares, frivolous conversation and talks of summer plans practically saturating the damp air.

I hate them all. I envy them all. Their worst worry is whether or not their family is going to Cancun for the summer, or if they are going to be throwing a huge party on their rich-ass dad's yacht. So innocent. And cared about. People would be happy if I just disappeared or died. They all hate me. I mean of course I know I deserve all of it, but it would be nice to have at least one little shred of pity or forgiveness. Anything but this. Every night I cut myself and watch in fascination and euphoria as the river of red pours from the vein. It's the only release. The only thing I can control in all of my life. And I love it. The scars, the pain, the rush, feeling the blood run down my arm. I love the stories I am forced to make to explain the scars. Well that is when I even bother to hide them. It's fucking art. The only thing I can never screw up.

The bell rang, interrupting my daydreaming. I was almost angry at it. Why did it have to interrupt my fantasy about that damn blade hidden in a loose floorboard under my bed? Then I realized I had to move, before I was late for another class. I was walking to my next class, when I started thinking. _Why am I even bothering with this shit? Its fucking pointless. I don't fucking care so why does it even matter?_ I felt a tear rise in the corner of my eye, and suddenly everything went black.

I was floating. No flying. No. I was _falling_. Falling away from myself, drifting further and further into some sort of nothingness. But it wasn't nothingness. Because there were people. And lights. Beeping sounds that pricked at my ears and scratched at my frayed nerves. Restraints holding me to something cold, and hard. Needles, that felt more like searing daggers, stabbing my arms, and murmurs of conversations I didn't want to hear.

When I awoke, I was in only a tank top and my underwear, confused and scared. A dark figure appeared from the cold darkness, and I tried to inch away when I saw the knife and the cigarette lighter. But the cold, slimy ground was hard to move along, and I gasped at the fiery pain that ignited along my spine and through my entire body. The figure laughed, and sneered, in a voice I could have sworn I recognized from somewhere. I just couldn't seem to place it on any one person. Until I processed the words that came out of their mouth. "Hey baby, where you think you're goin?" That voice. Like a grater. Jacob.

I bolted up in bed, soaked in a cold sweat, and gasping for air. I looked at my phone, and huffed, falling back on my bed. It was all just a dream. Only a bad dream.

I opened my mouth, about to call for Emmett, when I realized painfully that he wasn't here anymore. I had put him in a coma. I couldn't stop the tears from rising in my eyes any more. It hurt too much to hold it in. And so, curled into a sniffling, disgusting ball, I slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep bee—SMACK!_ I groaned. That fucking alarm clock. I hated that, too. It marked the beginning of another wholly miserable week of school. But there was only one more week. Just one more until I was out of the place for a few months. My hope was, however naïve, that the summer vacation would make people hate me less. Or at least forget that I existed. Anything would be better than this hell. But for now, for five more days, I would endure it.

Now lets just hope everyone else would let me endure it, too.

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep bee—SMACK! _Oops. There goes another alarm clock. Oh well. There were only five days of school left until summer vacation began. Thank god. I couldn't take much more of this charade.

And then there's the girl I stupidly thought I loved. If you could even call her a freaking girl. But I didn't want to think about that.

I got up, and hopped in the shower. It was like clockwork in the house. Right as I shut the bathroom door I would hear Jasper run right into it, and start complaining and pounding on the door. Every morning. He never learned.

Jasper pulled into the parking lot, scowling as I went to pick up my next girl—Rita maybe? I was hooking up with some girl, Tracy, Trisha, something like that, after lunch in the basement too. And then before biology in the janitor's closet I was supposed to be getting some action with another girl named Alex. After school I was hooking up in the forest behind our school with a girl named Molly. She was a slut, but had ok looks. And nice boobs.

Most of my friends thought I was the man, others just thought I was a likeable manwhore. It didn't matter to me. The bell rang, and I cursed. Now there were only three girls to hook up with. Crap.

I walked into the stuffy classroom, and glared at Bella. It had become a sort of ritual. Jasper couldn't believe that I had gone from the person that cared most about her to being the one who hated her the most. "It doesn't make any sense." He told me once. Again, I couldn't be bothered to give two shits about the situation. Bella was simply a creature that should be loathed and cast out for what she did to her own brother. She was only getting what she deserved. After all, Emmett was loved by just about everybody. And she took him away.

People say I'm being too hard on the bitch. I'm just being fair.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that was my first update in a while. Sorry if it sucked, it might take me a little while to get back into the swing of things. But I hope you guys liked the chapter! The Prologue song is Here To Stay by Ko****Яn.**

**Please Review!**

**I love you all.**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

_**All My Life**__, _and _**The Lost Daughters of Russia**_, by **flutetenorsaxplayer2008**.

_**All This Green!**_, by **teamedwardc101**

_**Soccer With Her**_, by **My . Edward . Anthony**

_**I don't need a savior!**_by **RobDaZzLes**

_**Cleaning Out My Closet**_ by **IceAgeSurvivor123**

_**The Sequel to The Lost Daughter of Russia**_ by **Flutetenorsaxplayer2008**

_**I Want You to Want Me**_ by **The Perisher**

_**It All Started At Band Camp**_ by **flutetenorsaxplayer2008**

They are all really good!

**Peace,**

**Norah.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Shoulder

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I have neglected this, well if anyone is even reading this. This story, as with almost all of my stories, is one that is very personal to me. I have been going through a rough patch having to do with someone who broke my heart, but it has only made me stronger and I will now give them the honor of being in my story. Unfortunately, I do not like to sugar-coat or make bad behavior more subtle, so needless to say I will be depicting this person in the most accurate light I can. Enjoy! :D**

**Norah **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything people might want to sue me for. All I own is every KoЯn cd imaginable as well as the poetry contained in this fanfiction.**

**ADVERTISEMENTS**

_**All My Life**__, _and _**The Lost Daughters of Russia**_, by **flutetenorsaxplayer2008**.

_**All This Green!**_, by **teamedwardc101**

_**Soccer With Her**_, by **My . Edward . Anthony**

_**I don't need a savior! **_by **RobDaZzLes**

_**Cleaning Out My Closet**_ by **IceAgeSurvivor123**

_**The Sequel to The Lost Daughter of Russia**_ by **Flutetenorsaxplayer2008**

_**I Want You to Want Me**_ by **The Perisher**

_**It All Started At Band Camp**_ by **flutetenorsaxplayer2008**

They are all really good!

**Prologue**

_You grace me with your cold shoulder. Whenever you look at me I wish I was her. You shower me with words made of knives. Whenever you look at me I wish I was her__.—Adele_

**Bella's Point of View**

The world hated me. No one wanted to acknowledge me or my existence, unless it was to tell me I wasn't worth two shits. I wanted to die. I wanted to be accepted. But most of all I just wanted somebody, _anybody_, to listen to what I had to say. I wanted was to be heard. No one had ever actually asked what had happened on that awful night, so everyone just made their own interpretations and made sure everyone had heard them full well.

My Chemical Romance definitely got it right. Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. Haha too bad I scare them shitless too.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I had a very intricate plan to put in motion today. It involved the thing they call Bella. I don't know how I found time with all of the hookups I had planned. But then I _am _the most wanted player in school. But enough about that. Let's just say that when Bella enters biology class today she is going to be in for a _big _surprise.

**Keith's Point Of View (The New Kid)**

Today would be my first day here at Forks High School. It would be a fresh start, and a chance to get away from the sexual assault charges that tainted my record. Everyone back in my old town had known about them, but now, I was free. And so I started looking for my next fuck.

As I was pondering this thought, well that and weed, something I loved more than life itself, something small and soft ran right into me. I looked down, and there, at my feet, was a small, totally-fuckable emo girl. I grinned a toothy grin, my crooked teeth working magic—at least I hoped so—and helped the girl up. "S-sorry," she mumbled. I laughed. "Oh don't worry about it, little lady." She blushed and then suddenly frowned, looking puzzled. "Are you new here?" she asked. I nodded.

This was going to be fun. _Very fun._

"That explains things, well you're going to hate me by fifth period but see you around!" she said, her voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

**Bella's Point Of View**

I was pondering how to endure the next five days when all of a sudden, I ran into a wall of shirt that smelled faintly of weed. I looked up and met the cool blue-green eyes and toothy grin of a cute boy. He looked me up and down before hoisting me up with one hand—something I found incredibly sexy—and I managed to mumble a feeble "S-sorry." He smiled a grin full of crooked teeth again before saying "Oh don't worry about it, little lady," in an enticingly deep and sensual voice. His teeth seemed to give him the slightest bit of a lisp, but it was like a slur, and it sounded amazing for the oddest reason.

Wait a second.

"Are you new here?" I asked, already knowing the obvious answer to my question. Of course he was, he would already hate me otherwise. He nodded, bobbing his head in short, jerking motion.

"That explains things, well you're going to hate me by fifth period but see you around!" I said, my voice dripping with fake enthusiasm.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, before laughing through a confused "What?" and saying, "You're fucked, little lady." A little hurt by this statement, I cringed away from him and turned to walk away. But before I could take even one step, he grabbed my arm roughly. I felt a small, miniscule pang of fear but shook it off, along with his arm.

"I didn't mean it to be rude, jeez calm down there." He said. I nodded and gasped as the bell rang. "Fuck I'm going to be late, see you around though." I said breathily as I pushed past him and walked to my first class, biology. In other words, hell.

**Keith's POV**

This girl was really weird. But I could deal with weird. I was going to have to work for her though, I could tell already. That was alright with me though, I liked the chase and was excited to formulate another plan to win her. I began this elaborate planning as I headed to first period biology, a class I unfortunately had to retake because I don't really give a fuck about school, but oh well.

When I walked in late, the teacher scowled at me as a said a smart-ass "Oh hi!" and looked for an empty seat. Then, I saw her. Yes! She was in my class! More time to work my magic. There were puzzling whispers circulating around the room as I took a seat next to the beautiful girl.

A bronze-haired boy looked at me with a smirk and said, "Someone likes the killer. What a surprise. Isabella has an admirer!" Although I was glad I now knew her name, I was pissed off that he was insulting me and her. But mostly that he was insulting me.

"Why don't you suck my dick you prick." I said bluntly. Everyone gasped, including the mysterious Isabella, and I was promptly scolded by the teacher. "Okay teach!" I said, shortening it just to be a smart-ass. He gave me an irritated look before resuming teaching. Finally! I could talk to Isabella.

Of course, I had not missed the way she cringed at the sound of her name, and so I knew, being oh-so-clever, that it would not be wise to call her that. "So, _Bella_, whatsup?" That sounds like the stupidest thing I could ever say, but everyone who has the experience I have getting girls knows that it's the perfect pick-up line. A simple whatsup to a girl you've just met and begun talking to sounds like you are fumbling for words, as if their very presence flusters you, yet it sounds casual enough so as not to make them too flustered.

"N-nothin much. You're the only person who wants to talk to me you know. And the only person who has ever not called me that awful name Isabella." I smiled and winked at her. "Well I know how to please a lady…and I am perfectly fine with being the only person who wants to talk to you. More you for me haha." She flushed, and I sat back, satisfied with my work.

This was going to be easier then I thought.

**Bella's POV**

This boy was perfect. He was fun, flirty, and polite. He wanted to talk to _me._ ME! I was baffled. I heard him yawn and I took the opportunity to check him out. He had a cute nose, with completely screwed up teeth and small but full lips. The teeth were almost sexy in a way.

"See anything you like?" He grinned that toothy grin. I sucked in a deep breath and blushed furiously. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, trying to sound insulted that he would suggest such a thing. It failed. "You were checking me out," he whispered in my ear in that deep voice. I shivered. "N-no." he laughed and then, his teeth brushing my ear, he murmured, "You _might_ be." I shuddered again, and resisted the urge to turn to him.

"It's okay little lady, I was admiring you too. You got beautiful eyes," Whoah. He was amazing.

Feeling hot and flustered, I did something I really shouldn't have done. I pushed up the sleeves of my thick hooded sweatshirt, unwittingly revealing my marred arms.

**Keith's POV**

What. The. Fuck. My little lady, my _cutie_. What the fuck. I've been through hell and I did nothing near the damage she must have done in the past _week_ to herself. I bit back a growl. I didn't want tainted girls, someone wounded, but I did want her body. Bad. And I knew how to handle these sorts of things, act as if I cared.

I grabbed her arm, and pointed to the slashes that marred her beautiful skin. "What is this, little lady?" I whispered. She gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. "Fuck." She whispered. She was shaking, so I gently caressed her arm, whispering, "It's alright, I'm not judging you." Her shaking ceased slowly, and I felt her pulse slow and her arm muscles relax in my hand.

This was going to be more complicated than I thought it would be.

**Bella's POV**

He had seen them. All of my cuts, my flaws put on a show for him to observe and judge. But his touch on my arm was gentle and caring, and in that moment I felt, oddly _happy_.

He had grabbed my arm rather harshly, and pointed to my scars and cuts almost accusingly. "What is this little lady?" he whispered in my ear again. I had begun to shake and managed to eek out the smallest swear. And then, his touch melted into a slow, almost teasing caress, his fingers moving up and down my arm enticingly. I had to bite back a moan.

Then, it hit me. None of this mattered. It would all be gone by the end of the school day. He would hear the stories, the awful rumors, and hate me forever. And this magical, whatever it was, that we had, would be over. I felt tears well up in my eyes and tried to focus on telling him to stop.

"S-stop, Keith, you don't understand..." but he interrupted me by saying, "Shh, little lady its alright. I'm here for you cutie. Don't cry." He wiped away my tears. I could not even fathom what was happening, I was so much in shock I went numb except for his touch. Maybe he wouldn't judge me after all.

"Keith, th-there are rumors, about me, awful rumors. Everyone hates me. You don't want to associate with me." He laughed. "I don't care what other people may say, cutie I'm not going _anywhere_, and there is _nothing_ you or anyone else can do about that." he gently touched his index finger to my nose. I shivered at the touch.

"So, sit with me at lunch little lady?"

**Author's Note:**

**Hey so, how do you like it so far? is it okay? I hope you enjoy the nice side of Keith, it won't last forever. Yes, Keith is the evil one haha. and yes, he is going to be one of the best characters at first. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I worked very hard on it!**


End file.
